Misterios
by Selegna Malfoy
Summary: Nadie nunca supo lo que realmente sentia, y nadie supo de esa relacion y ahora sufre en silencio...
1. Chapter 1

Les dejo el fic en el cual me he inspirado en una pareja la cual siempre me ha gustado imaginar que estarían juntos, Ciertos personajes, lugares y nombres que aparecen este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling así como también a la Warner Bross, a excepción de otras cosas en las que sustento mi fic las cuales son miras las dejo, ojala y les guste y pueda hacer que piensen que esta pareja tal vez si se amo alguna vez…

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸. Misterios.¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**

**Capitulo 1: Deseos**

Era una noche fría, desde una casa se observaba a la bella luna iluminando con su luz tenue aquel bosque tan sombrío tan lleno de misterios y a la vez servia como refugio a una figura que sigilosamente caminaba por el bosque cubierta de una capa color vino trataba de no ser vista, y parecía buscar a alguien que la esperaba del otro lado con una capa color negra…

Esta vez tardaste mucho – dijo aquel hombre dando un tierno beso a los labios de aquella joven mujer mientras dejaba que la luna iluminara aquel rostro

Lo siento, es que cada vez es mas difícil, ya casi no puedo salir del castillo – dijo aquella la mujer mientras le daba un abrazo y le devolvía el beso al hombre con el que se acababa de encontrar

Si, a mi también se me hace cada vez mas difícil ocultar esto – dijo el joven mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y comenzaban a caminar por el bosque

Sabes que nada de esto nos traerá algo bueno ¿verdad? – pegunto ella mirando los ojos de su acompañante

Al principio eso no importo – contesto el mientras la aprisionaba contra un árbol de grueso tronco

Ni antes, ni ahora – dijo ella mientras rodeaba con sus delicados brazos el cuello de su acompañante

Eso es lo que le da la emoción a esta situación – dijo el mientras besaba los labios rojos de ella y acariciaba su cabello y ella probaba de sus labios aquella pasión que conocía, pero que públicamente jamás seria de ella.

Aquel recuerdo ahora la atormentaba, no salía de su mente y cada vez que lo veía se hacia mas fuerte con ese mismo sentimiento de cuando eran jóvenes la volvía invadir, ella sabia que tal vez para él solo era una diversión algo pasajero, pero ahora él estaba con alguien y ese alguien no era ella, si no su mejor amiga, la que había estado con ella siempre y siempre la cuido y apoyo, con su hermana, pero ahora no solo estaba con su hermana sino con su hijo con su sobrino, y ella sabia que ya no cabía en esa familia…

Tía vamos corre – decía un niño rubio de escasos 4 años que corría por el jardín de una gran mansión

Si ya voy – contesto la mujer saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras miraba al niño que corría hacia el lago

¿Qué te ocurre bella? – pregunto una mujer rubia de finas facciones quien contemplaba la escena debajo de un árbol

Nada Cissi, solo recordaba – dijo la mujer mientras contemplaba como su hermana era madre de aquel niño y ella seguía sola y sin familia

Bella, vamos soy tu hermana habla conmigo que es lo que realmente te ocurre, últimamente has estado muy distraída que pasa – dijo la rubia mientras invitaba a su hermana a que tomara asiento junto a ella

La soledad es lo que me pesa – dijo ella mientras agachaba la mirada

¿La soledad? Pero bella no estas sola nos tienes a mí, a Draco y a Lucius – dijo su hermana mientras le daba palabras de aliento a su hermana

Exacto, eso es lo que no tengo no lo tengo a el, no tengo sus caricias, no tengo sus besos, su pasión nada tengo de el – pensó Bella mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con recorrer su rostro – Tienes razón tengo un sobrino maravillo, a ti mi hermana y a mi cuñado – dijo Bella quien giro su mirada hacia el horizonte – pero aun así me falta algo, me falta el cariño y el amor de un hombre – dijo ella mientras por su mente pasaban rápidamente las escenas de cuando aun jóvenes estaban juntos

Bella, pensé que eso no te importaba, además creí que tu amor por la magia era superior al del amor por alguien – dijo la mujer rubia mientras mostraba cierto aire de superioridad ante su hermana ya que ella contaba con el amor de alguien, si a eso que tenia se le podía llamar amor…

Si, lo mismo pensé pero mírame ahora estoy más sola que nunca – dijo ella más pálida que antes mientras por su rostro corrían unas lagrimas

¡Papa! – gritaba el niño mientras corría hacia un hombre alto y apuesto con su cabello largo y rubio recogido en una coleta,

Mira ha llegado Lucius – dijo Cissi mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo a el para recibirlo

Si, ha llegado – dijo Bella mientras veía como saludaba a su hermana y a su hijo y no pudo evitar recordar aquel amargo día…


	2. Corazón

**Capítulo 2: "Corazón"**

**Flash Back**

¡Bella! Vino de visita Lucius junto con su padre – dijo Cissi

Y a que vino, no te enteraste – preguntaba Bella mientras dejaba de lado el lienzo que pintaba

No lo se, pero pidió hablar también con mama – decía Cissi mientras su hermana la miraba con misterio

Seguro vienen a hablar del linaje de la sangre – decía Bella quien trataba de no mostrar su interés en el tema

¿Tú crees que sea por eso? – preguntaba Cissi - pero si vino por eso, vino… y por alguna de nosotras y quien será, serás tu o quizás yo o tal vez - decía ella mientras su hermana comenzaba a alejarse del lugar – Bella no me dejes hablando sola

Cissi cállate y sígueme – dijo Bella mientras su hermana le daba alcance

**Fin de Flash Back**

Bellatrix, es un placer tenerte de visita – dijo Lucius mientras la saludaba con la mirada

Gracias, pero no te preocupes que ya me retiro – dijo ella mientras se alejaba del lugar

¡Tía, tía! – Decía el niño mientras le daba alcance – no te vas a quedar a cenar – preguntaba el niño mientras le daba los brazos para que lo cargara

Hoy no puedo amor – decía la joven mientras se acercaba al "feliz" matrimonio para entregarles al niño

Vamos Bella, quédate a cenar después Lucius te llevará a casa – decía Cissi mientras tomaba al niño

Si, tía después papa te "bara" a casa – decía el niño dándole ánimos para que se quedara

Si Bella quédate – decía Lucius quien la seguía mirando con un brillo extraño en su mirada

Esta bien me quedaré – dijo ella mirando la sonrisa del pequeño niño

La cena estuvo tranquila el niño emocionado jugando con su tía, y ella riendo con él mientras que su hermana se desvivía por complacer en todo al que ella llamaba "el amor de su vida" y el solo miraba a Bella y al pequeño niño mientras jugaban y reían dentro de él sus recuerdos volvieron…

**Flash Back**

¿Deberás me quieres? – preguntaba la joven de cabellos oscuros al que estaba con ella

No, no te quiero, te deseo, aunque no lo parezca – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba mientras con sus brazos la acercaba a el y sentía su cuerpo cerca de él

Te deseo demasiado – dijo ella mientras unía sus caderas a las de él, y recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de él

Aun no es el momento, pronto iré a tu casa y… - dijo el pero los besos de ella no lo dejaron terminar y el seguía besándola y acercaba su cuerpo al de él, para sentirla cada vez mas cerca…

**Fin de Flash Back**

Mamí, tengo sueño – dijo el niño mientras se acercaba a su mama para darle los brazos

Si amor, vamos te llevaré a dormir mientras papa acompaña a tu tía – dijo Cissi mientras acercaba al niño a Bella para que este se despidiera de él

Adiós tía - dijo el niño mientras se tallaba sus ojos

Adiós amor, descansa mañana vendré a visitarte – dijo ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y se despedía de su hermana

Cissi, llevaré a Bella a casa, regresare pronto – dijo el mientras le daba la capa color vino a la que sería su acompañante mientras el se colocaba su capa negra

Si amor, no tardes – dijo Cissi mientras veía como su hermana y su marido subían al auto y salían de los terrenos de la mansión (N/a: si se que es poco creíble que Lucius Malfoy utilice un automóvil, pero era necesario para la historia).

El tomo una avenida grande que se perdía por el bosque mientras comenzaba a caer una ligera lluvia, ella miraba por la ventana del automóvil, aunque el estuviera casado en ella no cesaba el deseo de tenerlo cerca y sentirlo al fin de ella, el procuraba mirarla de reojo

Bella, estas muy callada – decía él mientras giraba por una estrecha avenida por la cual el ya conocía bien el camino hacia la casa de bella

No, puedo seguir con esto – dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus rostro

Que te ocurre Bella, has estado muy triste últimamente – dijo Lucius quien no perdía su aire de superioridad

Pasa que… aun no puedo sacarte de mi mente, y cada vez que estoy con tu familia, me sigo preguntado porque fue ella… por que a ella, si tu y yo vivimos muchas cosas – dijo ella sin evitar que mas lagrimas recorrieran su rostro, y a su memoria regreso aquel día

**Flash Back**

Niñas que bueno que están aquí – dijo la madre de ambas cuando las vio entrar en la habitación

Hola, Buenas tardes señoritas – dijo el padre de Lucius y Lucius

Niñas el joven Lucius ha venido a pedir la mano, de… - decía el padre ambas mientras se acercaba ambas

Bella debes de estar muy feliz – decía el padre de Lucius mientras se acercaba a ella, y el corazón de Bella latía tan rápido que sintió que se le iba a salir del cuerpo – tu hermana será la esposa de Lucius están comprometidos – fue entonces cuando el infortunio de Bella apareció sintió como caía en una orificio y no llegaba al suelo

Que, yo, pero – decía Cissi mientras miraba asombrada a sus padres

No estas feliz – fue lo que dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba ella y le daba un tierno beso en los labios

Pero, este – trataba de decir Bella, pero su coraje, su ira su decepción la hizo cambiar – pues los felicito, ojala y sean muy felices, fue lo último que dijo Bella mientras salía del lugar con sus pinceles y su lienzo. Y él solo la vio alejarse del lugar su corazón en esos momentos de desboronaba pues si se había quedado con su hermana era por el linaje, solo por eso, el aun la prefería…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Te sigo deseando como antes Bellas – dijo el mientras la tenia frente a su lado

Como puedes decirme eso, si te casaste con ella, con mi mejor amiga, con mi hermana y ahora eres padre, no tu jugaste con ambas – dijo Bella mientras Lucius se orillaba en el camino y la miraba – contéstame mírame, ten el valor de verme a los ojos – decía Bella exasperada mientras el solo la veía, y fue entonces cuando no pudo mas y la beso, sintió de nuevo sus labios cerca de los de el, el saberla de nuevo tan cerca y se acerco a ella y ella lo abrazo y el seguía besándola, sus lagrimas cesaron, para dar paso a palabras dulces…

Aun te amo – dijo el mientras con sus manos acariciaba su rostro y sus labios no dejaban de besarla

Te deseo, muchísimo – dijo ella mientras seguía besándolo y acariciaba su cabello

Aquí no es el lugar – dijo el mientras se incorporaba y se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento y ella seguía mirando por la ventana

¿De verdad la quieres? – pregunto Bella a lucius mientras este ponía de nuevo el auto en marcha

A tu hermana y a mí nos une algo en común y ese es Draco – fue lo ultimo que dijo Lucius mientras ella seguía mirando por la ventana y el conducía para llegar rápido a la casa de Bellatrix.

0o0o0o0o0o

Uolas…

Bueno pues he aquí el segundo capi de este nuevo fic, se que voy algo lento y que tal vez no tenga lectoras mas que a Talita Bonita, pero este Fic me esta gustando mucho y en el expreso un lado tierno, de estos fríos personajes…

Se aceptan comentarios, criticas y demás y ojala este Fic tenga algunos lectores y pues si creen que lo merece dejen sus Review… Gracias


End file.
